


Biker Jackets Will Always Be In Fashion

by Pieceofship



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Everyone already knows about Syo, Hiro joins a cult, How can everyone fit into one room?, Just wrote this for laughs, Sakura turns everyone into lesbians, Total AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Wanting some help in the manly department, Chihiro seeks out Mondo. Only to discover the door to his room is unlocked, Mondo’s not inside, and he owns plenty of jackets, enough for everyone actually.





	Biker Jackets Will Always Be In Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired from seeing plenty of fanart of various characters from the series dress as Mondo. As well as a clip from the older Teen Titans cartoon. I wanted to write a one shot in between my other fic ‘Fixing The Cracks’, which if you like Ishimondo, Sakuraoi, and domestic!aus it should be right up your alley.

It wasn’t like Chihiro planned to break into Mondo’s room... well, was it really breaking in if he neglected to lock it in the first place? Chihiro originally was on his way to ask Mondo with some help creating a workout routine to get physically stronger. After all, Mondo was, without a doubt the most strongest man here. Who better to ask to be his coach than him? At least that was the plan... until he saw Mondo’s door was opened a cracked, concerned that the first murder took place he decided to enter. Only to find no murder had taken place and that Mondo simply forgot to lock his door.

Chihiro gulped nervously, smoothing out the wrinkles in his skirt as he glanced around the room. So this was what Mondo’s room was like... It smelled like hair spray, no surprise given Mondo kept some styling products on his table. Their was also a giant banner of Mondo’s biker gang the ‘Crazy Diamonds’ on the wall, and oddly enough some chains. Maybe they were for some kind of training? Or was it some kind of fashion statement for bikers? But then again he never saw Mondo wear them. Well... he probably overstayed his welcome, the last thing Chihiro wanted was Mondo walking in on him and accuse him of snooping. Mondo would never agree to train him if that were to happen! 

Chihiro turned on his heels to leave the room, but something out of the corner of his eyes stopped him. The glimpse of a familiar black sleeve caused Chihiro to walk further into the room rather than out. 

“Ah, Mondo’s jacket...”he quietly said to himself as he picked it up off the floor. 

Mondo always wore this, Chihiro couldn’t recall a day he didn’t see the biker wearing it. He idly inspected it, running his small and delicate fingers over the golden embroidered Crazy Diamonds logo. Mondo already looked tough with his fierce eyes and muscular frame, but this jacket definitely helped with that. Especially the logo, it was knowing that said logo belonged to the most feared biker gang in Japan that made it all the more powerful whenever Mondo wore it. 

Chihiro paused, would he look tough and strong like Mondo if he were to wear such a jacket as well? Curiosity got the better of him and without even thinking he slipped on the jacket over his uniform and went to look at himself in the mirror.

He... really didn’t think this through. Mondo was much more taller than him, so the garment hung off him and made Chihiro look more like a child playing dress up with his parents clothes, as opposed to a strong biker. Perhaps if he could altered the jacket to fit his small frame or gain muscle it would fit better? 

“What the hell are you doing in Mondo’s room?” 

Chihiro squeaked and jerked his head towards the door to the hallway. Drat! He should had shut the door. Now here he was with Leon standing before him.

“I-it’s not what you think!” Chihiro stuttered, feeling his face turn a vivid shade of red.

“Well no shit, figured Mondo got murdered in here or something.” Leon said as he made his way inside. “Dumbass left his room unlocked? He’s just asking to get killed...” he blinked in realization as he finally noticed Chihiro was clad in Mondo’s jacket. “What on earth are you wearing?”

“Ahh...” he twiddled his thumbs. “I found his j-jacket on the floor, I was gonna put it away... but I got a little curious and I...” Chihiro trailed off, slipping off the jacket quickly and rushed to Mondo’s closet. All he wanted to do was put an end to this embarrassment! 

Though he couldn’t help but gasp upon seeing that Mondo’s closet had quite a few other spare jackets... No, a few was an understatement. He owned more than a few extra jackets. It put Kiyotaka owning ten sets of his uniform to shame.

“Shit, how many gang jackets does he own?” Leon asked, making his way over to Mondo’s closet and picking up one of the many articles of clothing. 

“A-a lot?” Chihiro answered as he watch Leon inspect the garment like he had done before.

“Think he’s popular with the ladies?” Leon asked.

“Huh?”

“I mean some women like the whole biker bad boy thing, right?” he questioned.

“I suppose so...”

“Maybe I oughta get a bike of my own, think Mondo would let me join the gang? It sounds like a perfect way to impress girls!” he beamed.

Joining a biker gang solely to impress girls? That didn’t seem very smart... but he decided against saying anything as he watched Leon slip on the jacket. Like Chihiro, it was rather baggy on Leon, but it fit him better than it did on Chihiro.

“Damn, it’s pretty comfortable and looks pretty fucking rad!” he mused and inspected himself in the mirror. “Little on the big side though...think Mondo would mind if took one for myself and altered it to fit me?”

“I don’t think that’s w-wise.” Chihiro carefully warned. He didn’t want Leon getting in trouble with Mondo.

“Why are you trespassing?!”

Both he and Leon jumped upon hearing the unmistakable loud voice of Kiyotaka. Oh no! Leon was one thing, but Taka was another! 

“Aw shit.” Leon cursed.

“Breaking and entering into your fellow classmates room is an act of not only illegal activity, but also one of not respecting Mondo’s personal space and belongings!” he scolded.

“Dude relax, he left his door unlocked.” Leon huffed.

“Ugh, I must lecture Mondo on the important on locking his door to ensure instances like these don’t happen in the first place!” Kiyotaka groaned before marching over to Leon and tugging at the sleeve of Mondo’s jacket. “And why are you wearing his clothes?!”

“Sheesh, get off my case.” he said with a frown. “It ain’t a big deal, he got dozens of these things.” Leon gestured to the open closet filled with identical jackets.

“H-he does!?” he stuttered, his eyes as wide as dinner plates as he gazed upon the closet. 

“Yeah, he owns more jackets than you do uniforms.” Leon pointed out. 

“Am-amazing...” Kiyotaka said aloud as he carefully inspected the collection of biker jackets, which were actually all either neatly folded or hung on a hanger. Very surprising given this was Mondo Oowada after all. “So many jackets, so he can always wear one... just like me and my uniform.” he said in awe. “Perhaps I misjudged our fellow classmate...the material made to make this looks very comfortable and warm!” he mused. “Very functional!”

It was then Chihiro watched as Leon’s lips curled into a smirk, he could only watch as Leon picked up one of the jackets that were on a hanger and held it in front of Kiyotaka.

“Why don’t you try it on for yourself and see?” he suggested.

“WHAT?!” Kiyotaka gasped, as if Leon was suggesting something horrific. “That doesn’t belong to me, I wouldn’t want anyone else wearing my uniform, why would I wear theirs?!”

“First off, it’s just a jacket.” Leon started. “Secondly, you can just wash it afterwards to make it up to him.” 

“Well...” Taka’s eyebrows furrowed. “I would like to see if the material is as warm as it looks, I can’t help but notice he lacks any winter coats. If these aren’t as warm as they look I must arrange for him to get a proper coat!” 

And with that being said Kiyotaka took hold of the jacket and put it on. A bit on the big side as with both Chihiro and Leon, but much to Chihiro’s shock the hall monitor actually pulled off the biker look quite well. Kiyotaka normally had a stern expression on his face, so the new piece of clothing just added to make that expression even more intense than usual.

“Damn, it actually looks really fucking good on you.” Leon complimented.

“I-it really does!” Chihiro added, deciding to slip on the jacket he still had in his possession.

“Warm, comfortable, and even stylish!” Kiyotaka mused as he went over himself in the mirror. “This surpasses my expectations greatly! I must give credit where credit is due, Mondo has exceptional taste when it comes to his choice in clothing!”

“What are you yelling about now?” Chihiro flinched upon hearing a fourth voice. There stood Aoi, leaning against the door frame, watching all of them in Mondo’s clothes. “I can hear you three all the way from the dining hall.” she raised and eyebrow in confusion. “And why are you all wearing Mondo’s jackets? Geez, how many does he own?”

“Wanna find out?” Leon asked, smugly getting another jacket from the closet. 

“Won’t he be mad?” Aoi asked.

“Relax, it’s his fault for leaving his room unlocked.” Leon urged, finally getting Aoi to accept the garment.

“Oh alright, I always did wonder how I would look in one of these biker jackets.” she said and threw the jacket on. “What do you think?”

Truthfully Aoi looked far too happy and cheery to be sporting the clothing that Mondo wore on a regular basis. But the jacket still looked pretty cool. The real question was who wouldn’t look pretty awesome in it?

“Looks great!” Leon mused, giving Aoi a thumbs up.

“And it goes with everything!” Kiyotaka praised as Aoi did a little twirl, making the length of the jacket flutter as she spun. “I had seriously misjudged Mondo’s sense of fashion!”

“It feels pretty badass!” Aoi giggled.

“It...kind of does, doesn’t it?” Chihiro agreed, looking down at himself. Even if he was drowning in the jacket, it did actually make him feel sort of strong. Did Mondo feel the same way when he wore it?

“Are you all group cosplaying Oowada?” said the unmistakable voice of Hifumi. “Of all the times I don’t have my camera on me!”

“N-no!” Chihiro denied. “W-we aren’t! the last thing he wanted was evidence that they had been more or less playing dress up with Mondo’s clothes.

“Dumbass left his door unlocked.” Leon explained. 

“Now his paying the consequences of his failure to pay attention to his safety and well being!” Kiyotaka added.

Honestly if one were to ask Chihiro it just sounded like Taka wanted an excuse to keep wearing Mondo’s clothes.

“Wanna join in?” Aoi asked. “He has sooooo many jackets.” she gestured to the closet. Despite having four people wearing each one, the closet still remained plentiful with jackets. 

“Hmmm... Oowada would originally be the last person I would want to cosplay here out of all the classmates here...” Hifumi rubbed his chin in thought. “But it’s been so long since I had the opportunity to cosplay. This could be my only chance to do so while we’re locked in here! Very well than, hand me one of those jackets!”

“This... r-really isn’t cosplay that we’re doing...” Chihiro tried to correct, but Hifumi wasn’t paying attention as he grabbed the jacket from Aoi and slipped it on.

“Ah! This jacket... such an article of clothing possess such an aura of manliness and raw power!” he announced. Manly and powerful? Well that definitely did sound like Mondo. “It is the source of Oowada’s power!”

“Er... I don’t think that’s how it works...” Chihiro spoke, but as usual Hifumi was off in his own fantasy world.

Chihiro opened his mouth to suggest that maybe they were overstaying their welcome, by no means did he expect this to happen when he himself wandered into Mondo’s room. But he had to put an end to it before Mondo came back! Or at least until the sound of footsteps rushing up to the room. 

Much to Chihiro and everyone’s else’s surprise, it was Byakuya, who instantly narrowed his eyes at everyone upon seeing them. 

“I’m not even going to ask...”

“We’re all harnessing Oowada’s power!” Hifumi responded.

“I said I wasn’t going to ask any questions, therefore you didn’t need to provide an answer.” he said with a frown. 

“At least answer this then, why are YOU here?” Aoi question.

“If you must know, Syo decided to make an appearance after Toko sneezed.” he explained. “Monokuma has done little to ensure the cleanliness of Hope’s Peak.”

“Why don’t you just dust yourself then?” Aoi suggested.

“As if I would subject myself to such petty duties.” he scoffed.

“So let me guess, you’re looking for a place to hide from Syo?” Leon asked.

“Congratulations, you appear to be intelligent enough to state the obvious.” Byauaka commented. 

“You wanna hide out in Mondo’s room?” Leon offered. 

“Isn’t it getting a little crowded in here?” Chihiro spoke. Not that he wanted to shoo anyone out of course, but there was only so much room in Mondo’s dorm.

“Nonsense, theirs always room for one more!” Aoi mused as Byauaka rolled his eyes and begrudgingly stepped inside.

“Since you decided to pass through the portal to a whole new world of strength, shall I offer you this cloak to raise your attack status?” Hifumi offered, wasting no time grabbing a jacket off the hanger and shoving it towards Byauaka. Right away Byauaka’s nose scrunched up in disgust as he instantly shoved the garment back at Hifumi. But that didn’t at all phase him. “It probably also has a spell of camouflage!”

“He does got a point, Syo might not even notice you if you blend in with us.” Kiyotaka added.

Byauaka’s lips formed a straight line as he begrudgingly accepting the jacket and slipped it on. 

“Ha! See, Makoto!” Yasuhiro mused loudly, dragging Makoto by the arm into the room. “I told you my prediction was right! Look, Mondo has his own cult!”

“A cult...?” Chihiro repeated. 

“Uhhh.... I really wasn’t expecting this of all things to be true...” Makoto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Give me some credit! I’m right thirty percent of the time after all!” he reminded. 

“I-I know... But don’t you think Mondo having his own cult is a little far fetched?” Makoto asked.

“Look!” Yasuhiro pointed, not even answering Makoto’s question. “Everyone is joining it, even Byauaka!”

“Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me.” Byauaka muttered.

“You know what this means right?!” Yasuhiro grabbed Makoto by the shoulders. “We gotta join it too! Otherwise we’re be outsiders and they will prey upon us!” he declared and glanced at everyone else. “What is your stance on the occult? I can’t join a cult if it’s gonna involve ghosts and summoning demons, I made that mistake once before.”

“Hiro, we aren’t a cult...” Aoi said with an roll of her eyes.

“And besides, acts of summoning ghost and demons are not welcomed in a school environment!” Kiyotaka lectured.

“Oh thank goodness, I’ll definitely join then. I don’t want to be the only left out of the majority, especially when we’re trapped like this.” he replied.

“Are you even listening to me?” Aoi let out an annoyed sigh.

“So...what’s really going on?” Makoto asked, dumbfounded.

“Mondo left his room unlocked... and somehow we all ended up trying on his clothes...” Chihiro awkwardly explained. 

“I see, that makes much more sense than what Hiro was going on about.” he said.

“Yo, can me and Makoto get our cult outfits now?” Hiro requested, paying no attention to the two. “Wouldn’t want to stand out or anything.” 

“Of course, here are your power cloaks!” Hifumi mused, grabbing two jackets and handing them over to Hiro and Makoto. 

“Sorry about getting you wrapped up in this...” Chihiro apologized as he watched Yasuhiro throw on Mondo’s jacket.

“Don’t sweat it, besides... I always thought Mondo had a pretty cool Jacket.” he joked with a grin before slipping said jacket on. “It’s a little big... but it does feel awesome! I can see why he wears it so often.”

“Hitfumi!” 

Everyone but Byauaka flinched from the loud shout that belonged to none other than Celestia, her usual mysterious composure replaced with one of high levels of annoyance and anger. 

“A-Ah sorry!” Hifumi squeaked.

“You were suppose to have my royal milk tea ready by now!” she hissed, her crimson eyes glaring daggers at poor Hifumi. “I remember quite clearly you said you were going to prepare my tea!” she scolded. “I have been waiting an absurd amount of time for YOU to provide me with my order!”

“Sorry!” Hifumi scrambled to Celeste and got on his knees. “Please forgive me!”

“I believe I made my orders quite clear when it came to my royal milk tea.” she lectured. “And I distinctly remember not saying anything about going in Mondo’s room and goofing off!”

“S-sorry!” he cried out again, trembling. “I was on my way to f-fetch the tea from the storage room and I saw everyone t-trying on Oowada’s clothes! I-“ Hifumi was cut off when Celeste covered her hand over his mouth.

“That’s enough out of you!” she spat. “Honestly, forgetting to prepare my tea in favour of playing your stupid little game of dress up? How foolish, even for you of all people.” Celestia shifted her gaze from Hifumi to the others in the room. “Everyone else I can get taking part in such tomfoolery, but Byauaka? My, is our imprisonment here driving you to madness already?” her lips curled into a snarky little smirk as she said those last few words.

“I wouldn’t get your pathetic little hopes up.” Byauaka response. “I am merely here to avoid another unlucky encounter with Syo.” 

“I see, but what does Mondo’s jackets have to do with that?” she inquired.

“It’s for the sake of camouflage.” he admitted. “Unlike everyone else here, normally I would never take part in such activities.”

“We’re part of the cult Mondo is starting!” Hiro informed.

“No we aren’t.” Aoi corrected with a huff.

“Somehow we all ended up trying on Mondo’s clothes.” Leon said, gesturing to the jacket he was wearing. “You want in? He has like, an army of jackets.”

Much to Chihiro’s surprise, Celeste nodded. 

“Go get me one, Hifumi.” Celestia ordered.

Right away Hifumi sprang to his feet and raced back to the closet, grabbing the closest jacket and handing it to Celeste. “H-here you go!”

Celeste took the jacket and inspected it closely. “Hmmm...Surprisingly well made for belonging to someone like Mondo. Perhaps with some lace, a few ruffles, a different shade of gold for the embellishment, and a dash of red here and there...” she idly listed off. “Yes, this is quite the work in progress...” she mused to herself and put the jacket on. “But of course it would have to altered to fit me, but I can work with this.” 

Ruffles and lace? That didn’t suit the tough feeling that the jacket gave off. Would Mondo even let anything like that near his clothes?! Very unlikely if you asked Chihiro. 

“Like... what’s going on?” Chihiro turned to see Junko, now standing before the door. “Wait... are you all plotting to murder Mondo?!” she gasped, hands flying to her freckled cheeks. 

“No!” Chihiro answered in horror, that was the last thing he wanted anyone to think they were doing! 

“Good, he’s pretty strong. And from what I hear he’s used to fighting multiple people on his own.” Junko said and took a moment to look at her nails. “But then what are you all doing here? Stealing his shit or something?”

“Nah, just trying on his shit.” Leon said. “Though it is kinda tempting, these jackets are kinda cool.”

“Stealing is strictly prohibited!” Kiyotaka loudly informed. “I refuse to allow such an act of violation against the rules happen.”

“Ugh, fine...” Leon let out an annoyed sigh.

“Got room for one more?” Junko questioned.

“Hell yeah!” Leon mused and happily fetched her one of the many jackets Mondo owned.

“Damn, looks pretty durable.” Junko mused as she put it on. “Water proof, good wind resistance, definitely something that would keep you warm on a cold night.” 

“Wow, I didn’t think any of those things would matter to you.” Makoto commented.

“Do you really thing I strut around in what I wear in the magazines?” Junko scoffed. “The heels are difficult to walk in, all that makeup gets in my eyes, and don’t get me started on how long earrings could be easily and painfully pulled out.” she began to list off. “Not to mention the tightness of certain clothes would make it terribly difficult to perform even the most basic combat manoeuvres.” she blinked in realization once she noticed everyone staring at her. “Uhh... what?! Mondo’s jacket is very practical and fashionable, that’s all I’m saying....” she crossed her arms and glanced away. 

Chihiro shifted in his spot awkwardly, that definitely seemed odd... but once again he chose to keep his mouth shut. 

“How cute!” Chihiro blinked and sure enough there was Sayaka... wait, did she just call everyone cute? “You all look like Mondo... kind of...” she chuckled. “It reminds me of the matching outfits me and my group wore.” she gushed. “Although... we never wore biker jackets.”

“Heeeey, Sayaka.” Leon greeted with a big grin on his face. 

“Oh hey, we all formed a cult with Mondo as our leader, want to join?” Yasuhiro offered.

“Cult?” Sayaka repeated with a rather terrified look on her face.

“Hahaha, Hiro’s just kidding around.” Leon forced a laugh and elbowed Hiro in the stomach. “We’re really all just screwing around with Mondo’s shit. Feel like joining in?”

“Yeah, come on!” Aoi mused. “His jackets are super comfortable!”

“Count me in, this looks like fun!” Sayaka mused, bouncing on the heels of her feet in excitement as she received a jacket from Aoi and put it on. “It’s... kind of big on me.”

“If you wish for me to alter it for you I would gladly do so.” Celeste offered. “We were given sewing kits after all, maybe it’s time I put it to use.”

“I don’t think Mondo would be alright with that...” Makoto warned.

“I agree...” Chihiro spoke up, maybe they should put an end to this. “We should sto-“

“Master!”

“Ugh, not again...” Byauaka groaned as Genocider Syo laughed in glee, upon finally finding Byauaka. 

“I finally found you!” Syo laughed, immediately racing up to him and latching onto his arm. 

“Let go of me!” Byauaka demanded and tried to yank his arm free. 

“Oh? What is this your wearing?” Syo inquired and inspected the jacket on him. “Mondo’s jacket?” she said and glanced up, getting a good look at everyone in the room. “Oh my, master, did you join a cult?”

“Yeah, we’re all a cult!” Yasuhiro spoke up.

“For the love of god, enough with the cult nonsense!” Aoi demanded.

“Damn, it’s been forever since I joined a cult.” Syo laughed. “Last one I was a part out kicked me out cause ‘ I called them too vanilla.” she snickered. “Count me in, any excuse to get a chance to wear matching clothes with master!” she laughed, rushing up to the closet and helping herself to one of the many jackets. “There, now we match!” she giggled, latching back onto Byauaka’s arm yet again.

“I knew I should had selected a different location to hide...” he grumbled.

“I’m disappointed in you all.” Chihiro instantly recognized the tone of Sakura, who like the others who came stood before all of them, her arms crossed with a look on her face that resembled a mother that was disappointed in her children. “Invading Mondo’s room, going through his belongs, trying on his clothes without his permission.” she listed off, causing Chihiro along with many others to hang their head in shame. “And not invite me.” 

“Huh?” Chihiro’s head instantly shot back up. Did... Sakura actually say that?!

Aoi was completely unfazed by this and raced up to Sakura, armed with a coat. “Awesome! I bet you’re look amazing in it!”

And without a doubt Sakura definitely did. Out of all of them Mondo’s jacket appeared to fit her the best, thank goodness the jacket was surprisingly stretchy. It was no contest, Sakura definitely pulled off the scary biker look better than Mondo... but in a far more attractive way.

“Anyone else here questioning their sexuality or is it just me?” Genocider Syo asked. Chihiro could had sworn their were very discreet nods from Sayaka and Celeste.

“It really looks fantastic on you!” Aoi gushed, throwing herself at Sakura for a hug. 

“Why thank you. Recently I had found myself rather curious if I could pull off a jacket like his.” Sakura said. “Rather unexpected, I had never cared much for the appearance of clothes rather than the functionality of them.”

“Well it would appear Mondo’s jacket’s possesses both qualities, doesn’t it?” there stood Kyouko, eyes locked onto all of them. 

“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked.

“I could ask you the same question.” Kyouko said. “But to answer yours, I notice the dinning hall was completely empty. So I went to investigate... although this of all things wasn’t something I was expecting. Well, there’s my explanation, now where’s yours?”

“We’re a cu-“

“Hiro, I swear if you say we’re a cult again...” Aoi Warn with a scowl.

“Mondo left his room unlocked, we sort of all ended up trying on his clothes...” Chihiro explained, twiddling his thumbs. 

“And now I suspect you’re ask me if I want to join you?” she asked,

“Well... do you?” Makoto asked.

“Hmmmm... fine, you all complain about me straying from the group, maybe this will satisfy you all.” she replied then made her way over, inspecting the number of jackets before finally selecting one and putting it on over the jacket she already had on. “It certainly is well made. I can see why he owns so many. Although, more than enough for each of us to wear seems excessive.”

“To think he kept such a vast amount of power to himself is most fascinating.” Hifumi spoke.

“Are you seriously still going on about that?” Leon groaned.

“I’ll take it over the cult nonsense Yasuhiro is spewing.” Aoi argued lightly.

“Hifumi does have a point, it does kind of make me feel stronger when I wear it.” Chihiro spoke. “Though I wouldn’t had phased it quite like he did.”

“Well, Mondo is a biker gang leader after all. It only feel natural we feel like one in his clothes.” Sayaka mused. “Clothes have that affect on you, it’s the same feeling I get when I wear certain clothes for performances. It’s like when you wear a business suit, don’t you feel really professional when you’re in one?”

“True, although this jacket would need a gentle push in the right direction to give me that feeling.” Celeste said. “A feel simple alterations is all it needs to be suitable for me. Nothing I can’t take care of myself.”

“Uh, I don’t think Mondo would be pleased if you added a bunch of frills to his clothes.” Chihiro warned, but it went unnoticed as Celeste continued to go on about adding lace and ribbons. Well... at least the sewing kits the girls were given would finally be put to use.

“What. The. Fuck.” Everyone flinched, being as every single student was in the room their was only two people that voice could belong to. 

Either that annoying robotic bear who forced them into this killing game, Monokuma. Or the owner of the room and jackets himself, Mondo Oowada. And judging by the deep tone it was clear as day who it was.

“M-Mondo?!” Makoto stuttered.

There the biker stood, mouth agape, eyes wide as he looked at the odd and unexpected scene before him. All the students besides himself all cramped into his small room, and on top of that all clad in his copious amount of biker jackets. 

“The hell is going on?!” Mondo demanded, 

“Mondo!” Yasuhiro rushed up to him. “As the most loyal member of your cult, I think it’s only fair I get rewarded, your organs would be a great gift to how devoted I am!”

“My organs?” Mondo repeated. “The fuck is wrong with you?!” he hissed.

“So that’s why you were so insisted on a cult...” Makoto sighed.

“Harvesting organs of your fellow classmates is also strictly prohibited!” Kiyotaka lectured.

“Worth a shot...” Hiro grumbled.

“Organs and cult shit aside, what I want to know is why the fuck you all are in MY goddamn room??” Mondo yelled, glaring daggers at everyone.

“You see... I-I was looking for you.” Chihiro spoke up, figuring since he was the first one in he might as well confess. “I figured you would be in your room. The door was unlocked and I was worried you might had been the first murder victim...” that little reminder that they were still expected to take part in this sick and twisted game made his heart ache. “You weren’t in there... then I saw your jacket on the floor and ended up trying it on... then it sort of snowballed from there. Sorry...” he added with a sniffle fallowed by his eyes watering up.

“Shit! You don’t gotta fucking cry about it!” Mondo quickly tried to reassure. “Not like you meant for everyone to suddenly come in and try on my jackets too.”

“Speaking of which, I must praise you on both the quality and quantity of your jacket selection!” Kiyotaka stated. “I had misjudged you, I had judged you unfairly I am quite ashamed of myself!” he apologized through teary eyes.

“Goddamn it, don’t you start crying too!” Mondo huffed. “I just walked into my room to see... whatever the fuck this is, let me process it first!” There was a brief pause that consisted of Mondo just looking around his room in awe at his fellow classmates, all still clad in his jacket (Byauaka tried taking the one he was wearing off, but Syo was having none of it) and packed tightly into his room like a tin of sardines. “First off... normally I would be pissed off that you all went into my room and touched my shit without my permission.” he began. “Secondly, I’m mainly just pissed that Sakura pulls my own gang jacket off better than me.”

“Doesn’t she?!” Aoi mused, grinning ear to ear as she hugged Sakura tighter. 

“I thank you for the compliment.” Sakura gave a small smile. 

“Lastly, I just got back from fucking trash duty.” Mondo complained. “So I don’t feel like physically throwing you all out, so if you can all do me favour.” he gestured towards the door to his room.

“Uhh... hey, do you think we could... you know?” Leon shuffled awkwardly from where he was standing. “Keep the jackets?”

“Seriously?” Makoto groaned.

Chihiro had to agree, after entering Mondo’s room and going through his belongings, asking to actually keep some jackets was just asking for trouble! 

“If it get you all out of my room faster, go straight ahead...” Mondo huffed.

“Wait, really?” Leon gawked. “Wow, I didn’t actually expect you to agree!”

“I got plenty to go around, and I just want a goddamn power nap right now.” he frowned. “Long as I can get twenty minutes of peace you can do whatever the hell you want.”

“Me and master can always wear matching jackets!” Syo gushed, still clutching Byauaka’s arm.

“Leave me out of your cringeworthy fantasies.” he said with a scowl, being the first to leave the room with Syo, which was soon fallowed by everyone else.

“S-sorry about everything....” Chihiro apologized again.

“I told you, it’s fine. You apologize too damn much!” he reassured and lazily stretched before finally flopping onto his bed. “Whatever... tell everyone if they want the hair to match the jacket, stop by anytime.”

He would try to ask Mondo about working out together tomorrow, but until then at least Chihiro possessed a very manly jacket. It wasn’t muscle mass or newfound physical power, but it definitely was a step in the right direction! Now... if only he had a sewing kit or knowledge to alter the jacket to fit him.


End file.
